


Spot in the Sun

by Elleth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Nellas and Niënor in a carefree moment.





	Spot in the Sun

**“There is enough room for both of us.” + Nellas/Niënor**

Nellas shifted in the tree and tucked her legs under to make room for Niënor swinging herself into the old oak. “Although,” she added with a laugh, “your mother will be cross with us for staining your dress with moss again.” Her tone stayed light; she plucked a snowy umbel from a nearby rowan, setting the blooms into Niënor’s curls.

Niënor leaned back so her head came to rest on Nellas’ lap, and she sighed contentedly. “Being here is worth facing her ire.” A sunspot through the leaves danced over her face, and Nellas found no heart to gainsay her.


End file.
